What if story
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: My first what if, since TRUE FEELINGS, It's a request from Fallout PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS
1. Saved

IMPORTANT ARTHUR NOTE!

**LEONTHELONEWOLF: I saw Balto today and I found and I found Jenna really pretty, which may sound strange to you**

**ME: No, that doesn't strange, I was adtracked to Kate when I first saw Alpha and Omega.**

**LEONTHELONEWOLF: I took one look at her, and I said, 'YEP, she's prettier then both Kate and Lilly**

**ME: Ya, I guess she is kind of pretty**

**LEONTHELONEWOLF: YOU GUESS!**

**Sorry about that people, just remembering a chat I had with super close friend/online pen pal I met here on Fan fiction and now have on face book as well.**

**ANYWAY!**

**THIS STORY IS A REQUEST FROM FALLOUTOMEGAALPHA**

Joining the cliff scene in the rain. Kate was trying desperately to get up from the slippery rocks. Humphrey ran over, but by the time he got rope, Kate had fallen.

KATE'S POINT OF VIEW!

I had fallen, and within minutes everything went black. I was expecting to be dead.

Suddenly I've woken up half across the stream. Humphrey was sitting next to me. I realized he must of ran over and dived in to save me, from how tired he looked. He was so realized when he saw me awake, I didn't blame him, it felt like it was pretty crazy just then. I not sure why, but suddenly I found myself giving him a quick kiss. I saw him blush, even though he tried to hide it. And it made me giggle.

LATER!

I was in too much pain to move, so Humphrey carried me into the cave, were we slept for then night. The more I thought about, the more I seemed to almost LOVE Humphrey. But that can't be, I can't love Humphrey, he's an Omega. Plus I need to marry Garth. I decided to stop thinking about it, maybe get some well needed sleep.

**I'M NOT SURE IF FALLOUT WANT'S MORE DONE, SO I'LL KEEP AS, IN PROGRESS**


	2. Not what it looks like

CHAPTER 2

**Before I continue here's a song somebody said reminded them of Eve, Metallica, Sanitarium, Well truthfully he was making a joke hoping it happens to her, because of her semi psychopathic personality, I can help but wonder if anyone agrees, so heres the lyrics**

_**Welcome to where time stands still  
>No one leaves and no one will<br>Moon is full, never seems to change  
>Just labeled mentally deranged<br>Dream the same thing every night  
>I see our freedom in my sight<br>No locked doors, no windows barred  
>No things to make my brain seem scarred<strong>_

_**Sleep, my friend, and you will see  
>The dream is my reality<br>They keep me locked up in this cage  
>Can't they see it's why my brain says "rage"<strong>_

_**Sanitarium, leave me be  
>Sanitarium, just leave me alone<strong>_

_**Build my fear of what's out there  
>Cannot breathe the open air<br>Whisper things into my brain  
>Assuring me that I'm insane<br>They think our heads are in their hands  
>But violent use brings violent plans<br>Keep him tied, it makes him well  
>He's getting better, can't you tell?<strong>_

_**No more can they keep us in  
>Listen, damn it, we will win<br>They see it right, they see it well  
>But they think this saves us from our hell<strong>_

_**Sanitarium, leave me be  
>Sanitarium, just leave me alone<br>Sanitarium**_

_**Just leave me alone**_

_**Fear of living on  
>Natives getting restless now<br>Mutiny in the air  
>Got some death to do<br>Mirror stares back hard  
>kill is such a friendly word<br>seems the only way  
>for reaching out again<strong>_

**So what do you think, leave your comments as reviews, anyway, without further to do lets continue**

(HUMPHREY'S POINT OF VIEW)

Humphrey woke up and saw it was morning. He saw Kate lying beside him, and remembered everything that happened last night. 'I can't believe she kissed me like that, sure I saved her, but still' Humphrey thought. Suddenly he thought maybe he should give her the same. 'Just a small one' he thought. But as I was leaning in, I was unaware Kate woke up, until I felt her lean away. "What are you doing?" she asked. I opened my eyes and leaned away, and couldn't help but blush. "I, well I… I though since you kissed me last night" I started, but interrupted myself. Kate made that pretty giggle she dose. Suddenly we noticed Paddy and Marcel watching us with large grins. The two birds teased about catching us at bad time. Kate rolled her eyes. She tired getting up but was in too much pain. "I think you did her too hard, my friend" Paddy teased. "OH SHUT UP!" I cried angrily. "She fell off an edge" I continued. "Sssure" The birds said together. "What are you doing here?" Kate asked. "We could ask YOU the same question, I offer you transport, and you screw it up" Marcel said. "I messed it up… For a cupcake" I admitted. "Ridiculous dissert" Marcel groaned. "Surely there is another way?" Kate pleaded. "No" Marcel replied. I started complimenting their golf skills to convince them. Seeing where I was going with it, Kate nodded in agreement. Marcel gave in and pointed to a large mountain as from there they can reach a train to their home. Kate tried getting up but was still in too much pain. I decided to help her out. Using my head as support to help up. Kate managed to stand up. "CALM ON LOVE BIRDS! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR 'FUN' LATER!" Marcel called out, we heard Paddy laugh. We both rolled our eyes.

**END OF CHAPTER! Please leave reviews on the chapter.**

**Otherwise I'll have no choice but to kill yo… Respect you either way *hides knife behind back***


	3. Returning to normal

CHAPTER 3

**SUMMER BREAK, YAY!**

**Anyway, I'll be containing my story changing between Kate's and Humphrey's point of view**

**I'll be having a bunch of things happen before the snow mountain scenes, with the bears and all that.**

(KATES POINT OF VIEW)

Humphrey and I continued walking towards the mountain, Paddy and Marcel mentioned. Humphrey kept asking if he could carry me again, and every time I told him I was fine, he would always look disappointed, as if there was something about caring me, that he enjoyed. But wasn't thinking about why. I was too busy asking if my feeling last night, were true, was I falling in love with Humphrey? It was a very strange thought, I never expected myself to be feeling. But I decided I was thinking too much, and shook out of it.

We continued walking for quite a while. Neither of us said anything, until Humphrey finally spoke. "So, when we get back, I suppose things will be back to normal, A" Humphrey asked kind of sadly. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, ever since you began an Alpha, you haven't ever been very nice to me, and I suppose things will go back to that, won't it" He said. I felt bad about that. I mean I had to admit, he was right. I just never took him seriously. But I thought he'll be upset by that, poor guy. "I'm sorry Humphrey" I said. We both smiled. Meaning he must have forgiven me, I wasn't overly surprised. Humphrey always seems the forgiving type. We continued walking with a awkward silence in the air. Humphrey broke it. Humphrey said "Kate I just want to say that I… uhhh" He continued stumbling like this, for quite a while. "Say it Humphrey" I said. "I love… uuuhhhh… THIS JOURNEY!" He cried. "O-ka" I said confused. I heard him growl at himself, and call himself names. But I had no idea why.

**End of chapter, please review, it'll mean a lot **


	4. Bears!

CHAPTER FOUR

(HUMPHREY'S POINT OF VIEW)

After lots and lots of tiring walking Kate and I arrived at the mountain. Unfortunately we had to climb it, which was even more tiring. Particularly having my fur in the hot sun. "Come on Humphrey" Kate called from further on top. "What's the hurry to get home?" I couldn't help but ask. Kate didn't answer.

LATER!

(NORMAL POINT OF VIEW)

They arrived at the mountain, where the place was covered in snow. Humphrey hit Kate with a snowball. "HA! Omega one, Alpha zero" Humphrey said with a grin. Kate kicked her back feet, and piled Humphrey in snow. Then she leaped on him. "How's THAT for a girls throw" Kate said playfully. Then she got off him and kept walking. "Look who's finally having fun" Humphrey commented. Kate stopped. "I better go on ahead" she said and, did just that. Humphrey saw a little bear cub and started playing with it. Kate saw this, and finally began realizing her love for him. Before she continued moving.

Humphrey continued playing with the cub. But made the mistake of hitting him with a snowball. And the cub started crying. Suddenly Humphrey saw bears. "KATE GET THE SNOW BALLS READY! He cried.

**End of chapter, please review**


	5. Kate's injury

CHAPTER FIVE

Humphrey kept running and knocked over Kate. "Whats your problem?" Kate asked angrily. "THAT'S MY PROBLEM!" Humphrey cried, pointing to large bears that where approaching. "We can handle this" Kate assured. "We can?" Humphrey asked nervously. Unfortunately Kate's confidence was ruined when MORE bears approached. No longer confident, Kate was becoming scared also. Humphrey thought fast. He tired telling a joke. Ok, so to bears are eating a clown and one says, dose this taste funny" Humphrey nervously laughing at his own, lame joke. The bears though him at a snowy wall. "A simple boo could have been more appropriate" Humphrey said, covered in snow. Kate tried using Alpha moves, but unfortunately weren't overly successful. A bear violently scratched Kate's face. With a scream of pain, Kate fell onto the snow, filled with a bit of blood. "KATE!" Humphrey screamed and ran over to check on the woman he secretly loved his whole life. A bear came at her. Humphrey to push several feet away from her. Humphrey was shocked. Kate's beautiful face was completely destroyed from three huge scratch marks across the entire face. The bears where approaching after them. Humphrey took Kate on him back again. And he started using the log to slide down the hill, and he landed them both in the train.


	6. Together and happy

CHAPTER SIX

JOINING THE RETURN TRAIN RIDE!

They were almost home. Humphrey and Kate couldn't help but admit their feeling. Kate wanted to kiss him, but was in too much pain, besides, she hasn't forgotten about Garth. And couldn't help but worry how poor Humphrey will react, after finding out. But unknown to her, something will come up, that will change everything. Besides she was losing so much blood, she had trouble thinking properly. Humphrey decided to fix her problem with all the blood. He started licking it off.

* * *

><p><strong>ARTHUR NOTE<strong>**: For all those of you, that don't know. Animals licking injuries is considered a form of giving medicine. I know it proubley sounds strange, but since animals have such clean mouths, the tong, is able to disinfect and clean.**

**I learned this ENGLISH, where we were watching THE BEAR, and the little cub, did this to a big bear, and the teacher basically said what I just said. **

**Anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

><p>Eve saw what Humphrey was doing, and obviously had the wrong idea, as she started strangling him. Plus she the scars on her daughter, witch only made Eve tightened her grip. Kate managed to convince Eve that he was helping her. Kate mentioned being transferred. And Humphrey mentioned Repopulating, only to be attacked by Eve again. Kate convinced her mother to let him go again. Once free, Humphrey found himself hiding behind Kate in fear of Eve. Kate said she decided to go with and marry Garth. But Winston said Garth was already married. He said Garth and Lilly ended up getting married, after both admitting there true feeling, earlier. Kate felt a mix of emotions, particularly joy, not only for her young sister, but also for herself, after Winston told her, Alphas and Omegas are equal, and she realized she was free to be with Humphrey, who she still loved. Suddenly she shocked everyone, particularly Humphrey, and even herself, as she basically attacked him with huge kiss on the lips. Everyone else turned from shocked, to finding it touching and kind of cute, particularly Winston and Eve. They didn't even have to ask why Kate kissed him, it kind of answered itself.<p>

LATER!

Humphrey and were also married, just as Lilly and Garth were.

The story ends with same scene as the movies end, with everyone howling.

**THE END! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS**

***Sits down on chair* Till you do I'll be wait here and- *Starts snoring, because of falling asleep instantly, LITURARY***


End file.
